Although water beds of various constructions have become extremely popular in recent years, many individuals have purchased water beds and have been dissatisfied with them. The water mattress, which is basically a non-form retaining bag filled to capacity with water, exhibits a resonant frequency phenomenon related to the size of the bag and the mass of the water. Many individuals find this resonant characteristic disruptive of sleep or other pursuits.
Also, a king size water bed of standard construction may weigh close to 2000 pounds (900 kg.). Many residential buildings are not designed to support this much weight on a relatively small floor space. Therefor water beds have been banned in many places.
Furthermore, a water bed of standard construction generally consists of a coffer or box of wood planking which contains the water bag. It is very uncomfortable to sit on the edge of such a bed, as the bag offers no substantial support over a small cross-sectional area, and the planking, being hard and unyielding, is bruising at best. Also, should one roll to the edge of the water mattress, the water is displaced to the remainder of the mattress and the individual is uncomfortably wedged into the corner of the coffer.